1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing condition setting apparatus, a printing condition setting method, and a non-transitory storage medium for setting color conversion conditions for respective types of print mediums.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, it has been customary for the steady production of prints of stable quality, which suffer from minimum color fluctuations, to have a calibration process appropriately carried out by respective printers. Recently, digitization of printing workflows has become so popular that a color matching technology based on color profiles (hereinafter also referred to as “profiles”) is in widespread use.
In the case that prints are produced by a single printing apparatus, if the prints are formed on different types of print mediums (hereinafter also referred to as “medium types”), then the prints may have significantly different color reproduction characteristics. In other words, for strict color precision management, it is necessary to generate and prepare as many profiles as the number of medium types involved. However, it is tedious and time-consuming for the operator to fulfill such a task.
To alleviate the aforementioned shortcomings, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-009920, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-147609, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-176003 have various proposed setting methods in which a plurality of medium types are grouped together, and a calibration result is reflected on a medium type in the remaining other medium types of the group, thereby reducing the number of calibration process steps, or more specifically, the number of calibrations that need to be carried out. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-176003 states in paragraph [0031] that problems do not arise out of assuming representative color reproduction characteristics for print mediums that have similar color reproduction characteristics.